Magic Una Aventura en Hogwarts
by Valerie Dumbrogh
Summary: Seis niños, un secreto, y un gran castillo lleno de magia que oculta las respuestas a antiguos misterios ¿Serán capaces de revelarlos? Descubrelo junto a Europa, Nicholas, Max, Eleanor, Theo y Amber
1. Chapter 1

01 de Septiembre, Munich, Alemania.

El otoño traía colores vivos, y brisas frescas, Todas las cosas que le gustaban a Europa, adoraba el otoño, ya que tenía la misma paleta de colores que su cabello, y esperaba que entre sus brisas trajera consigo la carta preciada que la llevaría a Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y entraría a Ravenclaw, como cada persona de la familia Zimmerman, conocidos representantes de la casa anteriormente mencionada, para ella esa carta simbolizaba todo, honor, cambio, poder, la oportunidad de ser quien ella quería, una gran maga como Rowena Ravenclaw, como su madre, como su padre, como cada uno de sus antepasados. Se mecía entre los arboles teñidos de naranja, sobre un columpio verde, observaba el cielo levemente nublado, a la espera de la tan ansiada lechuza.

- Llega, por favor llega, lechuza- susurraba mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los dedos, su pecosa nariz se arrugaba como un gesto típico de ella.

-¡Europa, Europa!- grito a lo lejos una voz familiar, la de su rubio amigo Theo, estaba sonrojado levemente por la carrera hacia su amiga, la muchacha pelinaranja lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Llegó tu carta, Theo?- se paró de un salto, y sonrío con verdadero entusiasmo, el niño asintió y reveló una carta color crema en sus manos, la chica pecosa comenzó a saltar de emoción, ¡Al fin llegaban las lechuzas! ¿Habría llegado la suya? No había tiempo, debía averiguarlo. Sin delicadeza tomó al chico de ojos azules, y prácticamente voló hacia su lujosa casa en una secreta residencia para magos, abrió la puerta de un solo empujón y vió a su perfecta copia masculina, su gemelo, sentado en el sillón, absorto en uno de sus enormes libros, lo miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Nicholas! ¿Llegaron nuestras cartas?- el pequeño niño asintió, levantó la vista y le sonrió a Europa, cerró el grueso texto y se paró de un salto del enorme sillón, la gemela no pudo más de emoción cuando su hermano tomó dos cartas de la mesa.

-Nos aceptaron- susurró el contraparte niño de Europa, esta misma dió un enorme salto lleno de felicidad, corriendo llegó a abrazar a su hermano y tomar la carta con mucha emoción, no lo podía creer, al fin podría ir a Hogwarts, al fin sería una maga.

-Nos vamos todos a Hogwarts, el trio maravilla- Theo abrazó a los gemelos y sonrieron sinceramente, en los tres niños no cabía tanta de emoción, era el momento más esperado en sus cortos 11 años de vida.

11 Septiembre, Londres, Inglaterra

Se escuchaban las risas agudas de los menores del hogar Hiddleton en el tercer piso de aquella casona a lo colonial a las afueras del Londres Muggle, esa era su vida, reir por las travesuras realizadas, eran de ese tipo de gemelos que hasta llegan a saber lo que el otro piensa solo con ver dentro de sus enormes orbes grises como dos lunas gemelas.

-Has un perezoso otra vez Max. -Rogó entre risas la morena de largos cabellos.

La cara sonriente de su copia masculina sentada frente a ella se desfiguró adquiriendo la apariencia del animal dicho por su hermana, para aumentar su risa comenzó a hacer muecas grotescas lo cual sacaba sonoras y dulces carcajadas de la femenina.

-¡Maximus! ¡Eleanor! ¿Están arriba de nuevo? -Gritó una voz adulta desde bajo la escalera que colgaba desde el agujero del piso.

Ambos trataron de contener sus risas ante la voz de su hermana mayor en el piso de abajo, sabian que ella subiría a buscarlos si contestaban y adiós a la diversión de ver al mayor de los gemelos utilizando su habilidad como metamorfo mago.

-¡Los he escuchado reír! ¡Subiré de todos modos!

Ambos entraron en pánico y corrieron por ático tratando de guardar las reliquias de su madre que habian sacado de sus baules para entretenerse en la tarde lluviosa, se pararon en seco al ver a la pelinegra robusta parada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ay ¿Cuando aprenderan a no sacar estas cosas sin permiso? -Rió enternecida al ver como la pequeña de ojos de luna se escondía tras su gemelo, el cual tenía una pose heroica, dispuesto a defender a su hermana y asumir la culpa tras esta travesura.- Tranquilos, no soy madre como para regañarlos, hoy ha llegado.

Los ojos de los morenos se iluminaron y comenzaron a reir mientras se tomaban de las manos, serían por fin los magos que soñaron, seguirían la tradición de todos los hermanos antes que ellos, por fin podrían dejar su hogar y volar, llevaban meses contando día por día el cuando habría de llegar su carta.


	2. Chapter 2

Cabe aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Esta historia fué creada por mi y una amiga llamada Fran, esperamos que disfruten.

Hiddleton

-¡Madre! Ya estoy lo suficientemente peinada.-Chilló Eleanor al hartarse de lo mucho que su madre apretaba la trenza espiga en su cabello color chocolate amargo.

-Solo quiero que te veas presentable en tu primer día.- Suspiró su madre de cabello oscuro.

-No creo que a nadie le importe si voy peinada o no.- finalizó haciendo un puchero mientras se ponía su sombrero color rosa bailarina mientras su gemelo reía a su lado.

La menor de la familia se encontraba ya en la estación de tren muggle junto a su madre Luce y sus hermanos mayores, William era prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor, el prefecto imperfecto y el otro era su gemelo, con el cual iba de la mano como era común ellos, cosa que su madre detestaba, decía que era extraño que un chico y una chica ya teniendo once años fuesen a donde sea de la mano, que durmiesen juntos y cosas por el estilo.

-Madre ¿Crees que quedaremos en Ravenclaw? -Preguntó el gemelo mayor algo preocupado.

-No importa en realidad la casa en la que queden, su padre era un Slytherin. -comentó al aire sin importarle que fuese un dato que nunca habia comentado con sus hijos.

Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron de la emoción, su padre era para ellos un misterio, solo sabían que habian heredado sus ojos grises, ahora sabian el porqué, como todo un Slytherin tenía los ojos de un tono claro.

Zimmerman

Nicholas amaba las alturas, estaba desidido a entrar al equipo de Quiddich de Ravenclaw, mientras el avión sobrevolaba la gris cuidad de Londres el solo podía pensar en montarse sobre una escoba y emprender el vuelo, a el y su hermana los unía la pasión del deporte, no compartían mucho, eran muy distintos, usualmente no compatibles, pero esa era la excepción, el sería buscador y su hermana golpeadora, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, como usualmente solía ser, una mente lista para la acción y de pensamientos profundos, a pesar de ser un niño de pocos 11 años, el sabía, estaba totalmente seguro que sería Ravenclaw, como todos sus antepasados, pues el era un chico muy listo, sería el orgullo de la familia, y no es por desmerecer a su gemela Europa, pero ella era demasiado impulsiva, y sinceramente basado en sus deducciones, no entraría a Ravenclaw, esperaba estar equivocado.

Después de todo el tramite en el aeropuerto rápidamente tomaron un taxi junto a su hermana que los llevaría a la estación de trenes muggle, el paisaje era gris y deprimente, extrañaba Alemania, sin saber como el tiempo prácticamente voló como magia, bajaron del taxi y trataron de encontrar la plataforma 9 3/4, no fué una tarea complicada, callado guió a su hermana por las estaciones, pero la chica de cabello rizado chocó contra una mujer pequeña y de cabello negro.

-Disculpe, señora, no fué mi intención- Europa se disculpó, revelando un acento alemán levemente marcado en su inglés.

-No te preocupes, apuesto que es su primer viaje a Hogwarts- sonrió y Nicholas vió ternura en sus ojos, como si esa torpeza de Europa le trajera muchos recuerdos felices.

-Si, reitero mis disculpas y hasta luego- la gemela le sonrió a la señora y siguió a su copia, así entrando a la plataforma 9 3/4, comenzaba su aventura, juntos, los Zimmerman, están a punto de comenzar su aventura en Hogwarts.

Hiddleton

Los gemelos llevaban alrededor de dos minutos en su cubículo solos riendo cuando un chico de su edad casi albino entro sin permiso alguno de forma abrupta haciendo que la femenina saltase de su asiento lanzado un chillido y su hermano se llevase la mano al pecho tratando de controlar su respiración, sin darse cuenta de que su cabello se volvía de un verde flúor, lo cual produjo la risa del recién llegado.

-Voy a sentarme aquí. -Comento de manera un tanto fría mientras se sentaba frente a Eleanor quien estaba en el asiento junto a la ventana, mirándola de una manera que la puso realmente incómoda, por lo que toma de manera disimulada la mano de su gemelo.

-Claro, no es molestia. Respondió el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa dulce adornando su rostro ahora pálido.

El albino no respondió a esto y se dedicó a mirar a través de el cristal como esperando a alguien en especifico, los gemelos se miraron unos instantes, comunicándose con la mirada, transmitiendo la incomodidad de ambos, finalizando a este dialogo silencioso, Maximus besó la frente de su gemela a lo que ella soltó una risa dulce tan típica de ella, se acomodó en su hombro con las mejillas sonrojadas como cada vez que alguien le demostraba su afecto, en su hogar la mayoría de las personas eran serias, su abuela era una mujer seria y poco expresiva al igual que su madre y dos de sus hermanos, ambos de Slytherin, solo ella, su gemelo, William y su hermana mayor eran los afectuosos, cosa que a su madre tampoco le gustaba, pero a ambos poco les importaba, se alejarían de la familia por estos siete años en los cuales serían el uno para el otro, codo a codo contra el colegio de Magia y Hechizeria por el cual toda la familia había pasado. Al poco rato, los parpados de ambos comenzaron a pesar y a pesar de la gran cantidad de sonido y luz presente en aquel tren, ambos comenzaron a pasar al mundo onírico junto al cuerpo del otro, único lugar en el que eran separados por completo.

Zimmerman

Europa vio a Theo a través del cristal y su rostro se iluminó completamente, ella adoraba a Theo, era como el hermano que siempre quiso, no como Nich, el era bastante, digo, muy distante con ella, Europa jamás entendió el porque era tan lejano de ella, pero todo cambió cuando un joven rubio platino, casi albino, llegó al condominio mágico en el cual vivían, el desde un principio la trató como la princesa que creía ser, y quizas esa fué una de las razones por la cual lo adoró. Theo también era el mejor amigo de Nicholas, comprendiendo perfectamente su silencio, ninguno de los gemelos comprendía porqué se comportaba de forma tan cálida con ellos, ya que con los demás, incluida su familia, era muy rudo y descortés, desde los 7 años un fuerte lazo unió a los tres, el era el pegamento que unía a los gemelos.

Europa abrió la puerta y saltó como un resorte a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-¡Theo!- enredó al chico entre sus brazos y esparció besos por sus mejillas, el platinado aparto la cara de Europa con suavidad.

-Demasiado amor para mi, iagh, saliva de chica- se limpió el rostro de la mano y rió con fuerza, lo cual provocó que una entidad desconocida se sacudiera asustada, una chica castaña sentada en frente de su Theo despertaba asustada y sacudía el hombro del chico a su lado, con... ¿cabello verde flúor? rarísimo.

-Nicholas- le susurró la chica a su hermano- tiene el pelo verde, VERDE.

- Es un mago metamorfo, de seguro- el chico colorín sonrió y se sentó al lado de Theo y su hermana.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- la chica castaña talló sus ojos, Theo la miraba raro, como si creyera que era linda, más linda que ella, los celos surgieron de pronto, una ira en lo profundo de su ser, observó a Nich y era exactamente lo mismo, su distante hermano observaba a la chica, y Europa se enojó aún más, de seguro sus mejillas eran del mismo tono de su cabello, no sabía bien porqué, pero odiaba a esa chica, la odiaba realmente.

- Magos y personas, supongo - dijo Europa con voz cortante, la chica castaña se sonrojó ante lo obvio de su pregunta, sacudió el hombro del chico a su lado.

-Max, tenemos compañía- le susurró, y el chico verde flúor despertó, frotando sus ojos y liberando un bostezo.

-Tienes el cabello verde flúor- señaló Nicholas, y Max se rió, rápidamente cambió el color de su cabello y su piel se volvió morena, definitivamente era un mago metamorfo, tal como el chico listo supuso.

-Gracias... ¿Disculpa, podrían presentarse?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la gemela pensó que sus ojos grises era muy lindos, casi de un gris lunar.

-Europa y Nicholas Zimmerman- dijo la chica por ambos, ya que Nich sacaba un libro y de seguro se sumergiría en la lectura de nuevo.

- Y yo Theo Amkie, y ¿ustedes son...?

Hiddleton

-Oh... Emm... Y-Yo soy Eleanor. -Sonrió con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, siempre era extraño para ella presentarse a gente nueva, ademas la mirada de la chica y del albino la ponían realmente nerviosa, quería jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello pero este estaba amarrado en una trenza perfecta que no podría desarmar.

-Mi nombre es Maximus, ambos somos de la familia Hiddleton, es un gusto compartir cubículo con ustedes. -Sonrió de manera alegre el mayor de los gemelos tomando de manera disimulada la mano tiritante de su menor.- ¿Es algo emocionante no?¿Ir por primera vez a Hogwarts?- Preguntó para romper el hielo.

-¿Por qué llevas ese sombrero tan feo y extraño? -Preguntó de manera fría la muchacha Zimmerman, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba solo unos segundos soltando una pequeña risa, para luego volver su atención a su libro. la castaña se lo quitó y miró unos segundos, no era feo, tenia un listón de hilo al igual que el resto del sombrero, era en realidad lindo, su tía se lo había enviado desde Francia hace unos días, era una de sus pertenencias mas preciadas junto a su anillo de piedra de luna colgado de una cadena de plata en su pecho hasta que tuviese la edad para poder utilizarlo como es debido.

-No... no e-e-es feo... s-s-solo es al estilo francés.- hizo una leve puchero tal como ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer cada vez que se avergonzada.

-No seas tan cruel. -Paró a la pelirroja inclusive antes de que esta dijese cualquier cosa, lo cual produjo que la Zimmerman se llenase aun mas de ira si es que esto era posible, lanzandole una mirada fulminante, con la cual Theo supo que no debía decir mas palabra.

Max viendo esta situación un tanto incómoda tanto para el y para su gemela, puesto que ambos no acostumbraban a meterse ni en líos ni en batallas, eran bastante pacíficos por así decirlo, tosió levemente lanzando a su gemela una mirada de "déjame hablar a mi" la cual ella entendió y se dispuso a alizar su falda un tanto sonrojada aún.

-Definitivamente son alemanes, l-lo digo por su acento un tanto peculiar. -Comentó con una sonrisa amable a los desconocidos en el cubículo.-

-Si, efectivamente, somos alemanes.- Le sonrió Europa, lo cual dejó al moreno casi completamente sorprendido, ese era el primer gesto amable que veía en la muchacha de cabello alborotado.-

-Ustedes son londinenses ¿No es así? -Preguntó el pelirrojo levantando su vista de su libro.-

-¿Como lo has sabido?- Preguntó algo incrédulo el moreno de ojos grises con curiosidad brillando en ellos.-

-Por su acento. Contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras volvía su vista a su libro, escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de la de ojos grises.

-¿D-De que casa creen que serán? -Preguntó de manera tímida jugando con su trenza color chocolate.-

-Ravenclaw. -Contestaron los gemelos alemanes al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a los ingleses.

-Yo Slytherin. -Dijo con actitud el chico platinado.- Ustedes?

-P-P-Probablemente sea u-una Hufflepuff. -Sonrió la morena algo triste.-

Se escucharon las risas dentro del vagón, hasta el pelirrojo del libro se reían de lo que la menor del grupo había dicho como si de la mejor broma del universo se tratase, lo cual hizo que la menor se sonrojase aún mas de lo que ya estaba, llegando a estar mas roja incluso que el cabello de los gemelos alemanes. Luego de lo que para la muchacha fue una interminable burla hacia ella, las risas cesaron y Theo acotó:

-Deberíamos ponernos el uniforme.- Y los gemelos alemanes asintieron levantándose de sus asientos.

Zimmerman

"Como siempre, las chicas primero", pensó Nicholas mientras su hermana entraba al baño del tren a cambiarse de ropa, Theo lo observó

- Eran graciosos los chicos de la cabina- Nich solo sonrió y asintió.- sobre todo la chica nerviosa

-Los estoy escuchando malditos traidores- gritó Europa desde el baño, los chicos rieron ante el comentario de la chica pelirroja, los muchachos charlaban o mantenían el silencio, dependía de la ocasión, a los largos minutos salió Europa del baño, vestida con el uniforme clásico de Hogwarts. Le siguió Nicholas, para seguir con Theo.


End file.
